Our Utopia
by Veil of Shadows
Summary: Two years ago, Shirley Fennes was killed by assassins. Or so the story goes. It's up to Chloe, the only person who doesn't believe it, to get to the bottom of this, and maybe heal the party's shattered bonds in the process. Implied JayMoses and SenelChloe
1. The Letter

Perhaps it was a bit imprudent of him, but Jay really hadn't been expecting this.

An intruder, sure. Thieves and spies were unsurprisingly common in his line of work, and though he'd been careful, there was always the chance of something slipping past his defenses. Jay was well aware of this. He would have been prepared for an intruder, should one have been inside his apartment.

He was decidedly not prepared to find a certain intrepid treasure hunter sprawled out on his bed.

"Hey, JJ." Norma gave him a little wave. "Long time, no see."

"Norma..." Jay stopped short for several seconds, mind completely blank, before-- "What, exactly, are you _doing here_?"

Norma yawned and stretched out, grinning from ear to ear--she was obviously enjoying this. "What, I can't drop by to see an old friend? So_cold_, JJ."

Jay crossed his arms and swallowed. Really, this was the last thing he needed. "What you're doing constitutes breaking and entering, you realize. Tell me why I shouldn't have you arrested."

"Uh..." Norma flashed a (fake) beatific smile. "For old times' sake?"

Jay gave her a pointed look.

"But I guess you don't care about that, anymore...is that what you want me to say, JJ?" Norma said. She pulled herself into a sitting position, keeping her eyes trained on him. "Well, I'm not going to, so you might as well get over it now! Harriet says hi, by the way."

For some reason, Jay had the sudden urge to take a step back--but he planted his feet firmly where he was. "Do I look like I particularly care?"

"Well, uh. Yeah, actually." He must have made a face, because she laughed right after that. "Don't give me that look, JJ. I'm not attacking you. If you don't want to come see us, that's your business."

"Yes. It is."

"But, on the other hand, if you _did_ want to come see us, and just avoided doing it for _two years_ because, oh, I don't know, I still don't get how you think--well. I guess that'd be different, huh?"

Jay didn't respond immediately. "Are you here simply to make baseless speculation?" he asked sharply. "Or do you actually have a purpose in being here?"

"Actually, yeah. Surprised?" Norma reached into her bag and pulled out a neat, carefully folded envelope. "C gave me this for you. She wants to talk to you about Shirl."

Jay turned so that his back was to Norma, his expression tight. "There's nothing to say. Shirley's dead."

"Hey, don't look at me." Norma shrugged. "I'm just the messenger. I've always said...there's no point in dwelling on the past, right? What happens, happens. If we all go our separate ways, well, what can you do about it? But C...she's always been an idealist. She wants things to be right again."

"She's a moron, you mean."

Norma laughed. "Don't act like you weren't like that too, JJ. We all believed in happy endings once. That's what we fought for, wasn't it?"

There was a long silence.

"If you're quite finished," Jay said, "there's the door."

"...yeah. I see it. See you around, JJ." And with that, Norma left, setting down the letter on the bed before her as she did so. She did not look back, though she might have paused--it was only a moment--before closing the door.

Jay resisted the urge to watch her go. Instead, he strode over to the bed, and after a moment's hesitation, picked up the letter.


	2. Underground Sunshine

If someone happened to peer in the window of a certain apartment in Daron, they would have seen a young man, hair tied back in a loose ponytail, scribbling away at his desk. An accountant, or a bookkeeper, they might think, and quickly put him out of their heads.

And that was just the way Jay liked it. After all, when the 'bookkeeper' is actually a spy, and his scribblings written in code, it's best to keep a low profile, is it not?

He'd been hired about two years ago, in the aftermath of the Merines' death (he tried not to think of her as _Shirley_). Rexalia had suffered a double blow in both the death itself, which had lost them the support of a valuable ally and use of the Legacy, and the attack on Werites Beacon that shortly followed it. The Holy Empire's once-great army to retreat, tail between their legs, to their homeland; ever since then, they'd been watched closely by the other nations, all of whom would have loved dearly to topple the strongest country from its throne atop the world.

Her Highness, who believed in staying a few steps ahead of the game, had decided to take a few cautionary measures. After just a few months and a little panicking in the upper echelons of the military, Rexalia had unleashed what was probably the most extensive espionage network in the world. (Jay, however, had no qualms about calling himself the best of it. He'd never been terribly modest.)

Jay liked his job, and he was very, very good at it. Six years of making information his game had taught him all the little secrets of the business: where to go for all the juiciest tidbits, how to find the truths hidden within the common gossip. (There was more of it than one might first think.) And if he wanted to be perfectly honest with himself, the code he was using--adapted from one of Solon's creations--spoke to a different kind of experience.

(It might be admitted, however, that Jay had not been in the habit of being perfectly honest with himself lately.)

At this moment, he was putting down his pen, having finished thrice-encoding the twelve-page report he was preparing to send out. He'd arranged to meet a Rexalian agent the next day to deliver it, so all that was left now was to seal the report up and--

Something twigged in the back of his mind, and his eyes fell on the letter sitting on the corner of the table. He'd meant to burn that one. It was strange that he'd forgotten about it; he wasn't usually so sloppy. He made a note not to repeat that particular mistake. After all, it was a letter that could have destroyed his cover.

Thankfully, it hadn't managed to do so--yet, at least. He'd escaped the first, more dangerous hurdle--he shuddered to think what would have happened had a letter addressed to Jay the Unseen been found in his room--but it wasn't as though a visit from Chloe Valens, one of the most infamous personages in Gadoria, would do wonders for helping him keep his anonymity either. Typical Chloe, to rush headfirst into things without a second's thought spared to the possible consequences, thought Jay with more than a touch of annoyance.

But she'd said she would come to see him, and there was no secure way to send her a return message, not at this late hour. He hoped, privately, that she wouldn't be able to find him, but that was unlikely. He knew Chloe very well--if she said she would do something, she would, come hell or high water. She'd be right in this very room soon enough, brandishing her damnable concern and her hopeless idealism.

_I realize that you don't want any further contact with us,_ she had written. _And as much as I disagreed with your decision, I'd chosen to respect your wishes. I want you to understand that I would not be writing to you now if I didn't honestly believe that this was a situation of the utmost importance._

_I have reason to believe that Shirley is alive._

Jay didn't particularly like the way his heart had jumped into his throat when he'd read that last line. It was ridiculous, to get worked up over what was more than likely an unsubstantiated rumor, given wings by a girl who wanted desperately to believe that one of her best friends was not dead. She hadn't even given him any evidence for her assertion, though he supposed she might have held back out of discretion--a letter such as this wasn't exactly a good medium for divulging sensitive information. But he doubted it. Chloe Valens was not known for her discretion.

He picked up the letter, intending at first to throw it into the fire--but after a moment, he thought better of it. With one hand, he lifted the chain with the key from his neck, using it to unlock the adjoining cabinet, and snatched an unassuming manila folder out. Best not to do things by halves.

He tossed Chloe's letter--her _last_ letter--into the grate, watching the flames curl around it and eat it away, and followed that up with the previous correspondences from her and others. There were many; he should have thrown them away long ago, but... Next were two large brown crumbling leaves: one blank, one--with inscription; and finally, there were a series of photographs. He did not glance at these; the second from the top was of him and Moses together, the other boy's arm slung casually around his shoulders. In the picture, Jay's scowl contained what might have been a hint of a reluctant smile.

_Don't think about that. It's not worth it._

He was doing this because of the security risk, and for no other reason, he told himself. He did not stop to think of another kind of security risk; one contained in the lines of worry about a face, in six of continued correspondence with no reply, in words like "family" and "love".

(_This_ is what one generally means when one says that Jay was not in the habit of being honest with himself.)

-o-

Chloe's face was screwed up in the righteous anger so common to her; she slammed her hands forcefully on the table. "I wouldn't be saying this if I didn't have reason to believe that she was alive!" she cried.

Jay made his expression as indifferent as hers was passionate. "People such as you find it easy to twist facts to suit their own blind hopes," he returned.

"We won't know unless we try."

"I have better things to do."

"If she's alive..."

"That's a fairly big 'if'."

"...then what could be more important than finding her?"

"She's one girl."

"You know that isn't true," Chloe said. "She's the leader of her people. The Radiant need a unifying force. They need her." She looked down. "We need her."

"That's debatable."

"Be honest with yourself. Would you have taken this job if she hadn't died?"

"Yes," said Jay. He kept his face carefully even.

"I don't believe you."

"I see you still haven't learned diplomacy," Jay said sardonically. "Typically, when you want someone to assist you, you treat them politely."

"Jay. I need your help. _Please._"

"If you want information, I don't give that for free."

Chloe's brows curved down into a sharp V. "Does Shirley really matter that little to you?"

"The situation has changed, Miss Valens." Jay kept his face at an angle from which she could not see it. "I am now a paid employee of the Holy Rexalian Empire. You can't honestly be expecting me to forgo my duties without some recompense, can you?"

"When Sandor said you were heartless," Chloe said, "I didn't believe him." She was silent for a moment. "I still don't believe him."

Jay's gaze flickered towards her for a brief moment.

"But if that's what you want from me," she continued, "then...I'd give everything I own to get her back."

"Well, then." Jay spun around slowly, turning to face her. "In that case, I believe we have a deal." He bowed deeply. "Jay the Unseen, at your service."

Jay sighed for what must have been the twentieth time that day. "Must I do this?" he groused.

"If you're going to attend the ball as my escort, you'll need something appropriate to wear," Chloe reminded him. "And we'll be less conspicuous doing the shopping here than back in Gadoria."

"I'm well aware of that," he snapped. "What I mean is that you could have easily bought something in advance. And failing that, it's hardly necessary for you to accompany me here."

"I don't know your sizes. And I doubt you know what's in style, to be perfectly honest. Are you going to come out of there?"

Reluctantly, Jay unlatched the door to the dressing-room stall. "Being ridiculous is in style, I expect." He crossed his arms. "This is moronic."

"Don't be like that. You look quite handsome." Chloe smiled. "And you agreed to the ball idea, you know."

"It's a good opportunity for reconnaissance, and where else are we going to find information on your little project? That doesn't mean I have to actually enjoy this little excursion. I'm amazed--the designers have managed to make this both uncomfortable and idiotic-looking."

Chloe gave him a considering glance. "It's true that they're not the most...functional pieces of clothing," she allowed, the corners of her mouth inching up just a tad.

For some reason, that just irritated him more. "You needn't act like it's so amusing, Chloe."

"Was I? I didn't realize, I'll apologize for that," she said, but Jay noticed that she was still smiling. "You're right, I don't think this one suits you. Try the blue."

"If you insist, Miss Valens." Jay paused, his hand on the door. "Chloe. You do realize you're essentially helping me commit treason, do you not?"

She was silent for a long while. "I trust Madam Musette," she said finally. "I know she wouldn't do anything to Gadoria without due cause. And Shirley...if we can find her..."

"You have interesting priorities, Miss Valens."

Another pause. "I don't think so." Chloe's voice was stronger this time. "I believe my priorities are in exactly the right place."

-o-

"I, ah--I'm sure it was a mistake." From Chloe's expression, she was clearly trying not to smile. "She didn't exactly--see you clearly."

Jay glared daggers at the shopkeeper's assistant, who had quickly found an excuse to be on the opposite side of the room. _Good riddance_, he thought. "She was the _third one today._"

"Well, ah..." Chloe looked for a moment to be struggling with something, before her smile widened and she put in, "You do look rather...feminine, you know."

"Sh-shut up!"

She stifled a laugh behind her hand.

Jay stretched one hand to the coat rack with enough force that he almost brought it down. "Are you channeling Shirley now?" he said shortly. "I suppose you might as well try, seeing as we don't have a real chance of finding her."

He stormed out of the store and contented himself with imagining the sad, surprised look on her face.

-o-

By the time she caught up to him, he was almost halfway down the lane. "Jay!" she called, waving her arms in the air.

He stopped abruptly. "You're certainly a sight," he said.

"I...Jay, I wanted to apologize."

_That_ he hadn't expected. "_What?_"

"It seemed like I offended you," Chloe elaborated. "That wasn't my intention, so please accept my sincerest apologies."

Jay blinked. "A-all right," he said haltingly.

She looked at the ground, her brow furrowing. "Jay," she said finally. "After the ball, come with me to Rexalia. Raynard and Norma will be there, and--"

"No."

"There isn't any reason for you not to come see them! Us. And we all worry about you--Raynard and Harriet and I know Norma does, even if she happens to show it a little--" She paused. "--a little differently."

Jay closed his eyes. "I don't have time."

"That's not true. Madam Musette wouldn't mind, and you know that." Chloe looked away. "No one blames you for what happened to Shirley. Even Coolidge doesn't, not anymore--"

"--and I notice your list has a notable omission," Jay retorted. "Other than the dead, of course."

"What--oh." Chloe bit her lip. "Jay, I'm sure if you just talked to him..."

"I already have. I'm sure he was eager to tell you all about it." Jay shrugged. Something inside his chest tightened uncomfortably, but he tried not to show it. "And what I told him was the truth...for the record."

"I don't believe it."

"You don't believe Shirley's dead either, and we all saw her with our own eyes."

Chloe was silent for a long time. "You know my reasons," she said at last. "But all right, I won't say anything more. This store looks promising. Shall we try it?"


	3. Bluff

Chloe straightened her shoulder pads for the last time, untangling the thick gold tassels with her fingers. A quick check in the mirror revealed what Chamberlain referred to as "a very fetching picture, lady": an immaculate young woman, dressed in the official knight's uniform, not a hair out of place.

There was only one thing missing. Carefully, she clipped her sword belt to her hip, tucking the Valens family blade inside. She had wanted this for so long, hadn't she? And now she was so used to it. It was strange.

"You do look so lovely, lady," Chamberlain said from behind her. "But are you sure you wouldn't rather have a ball gown?"

"I'm sure," Chloe said. In truth, though she still sometimes longed to wear the old finery she had had as a child, she was finding more and more that when she did, it was horribly uncomfortable. The years of traveling alone and simply dressed had done that to her, she supposed. "This isn't just a social function. I'll be attending this as a knight of Gadoria, and so it's only right for me to wear their garb."

Chamberlain smiled. "Of course, lady. I suppose it doesn't really matter; you look beautiful either way."

"D-do you really think so?" Chloe felt her cheeks grow warm. It happened a lot more now that her title had been restored to her, but she still wasn't used to all the compliments about her appearance. "I suppose I've managed to make myself somewhat presentable, at least." She paused, glancing briefly at the clock on the wall. "Ah...Jay hasn't arrived yet? It's almost time for us to set off."

"Not yet. Do you want me to check again, lady?"

"No, that's all right. I'm sure Arthur will notify us." Chloe sighed. To be honest, as dear as Jay was to her, she was a little apprehensive about seeing him again. Their meeting a month earlier hadn't exactly gone well.

_"I suppose that's it, then." Chloe shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "It was good to see you again."_

_"I suppose it is." Jay shrugged, evidently having decided to ignore the second half of her comment. "I take it that means you'll be returning to Gadoria, then?"_

_"Yes. I have business there, so I'll see you on the fifteenth." She paused. "Jay. Are you absolutely sure you won't come to Rexalia with me?"_

_"_Quite _sure." The words were pronounced decisively, forcefully. "Are you absolutely sure you won't stop bothering me about it?"_

_"I wasn't planning on asking you again," Chloe shot back, not bothering to conceal the irritation in her voice. _

_A thin smile spread across Jay's face. "Good to hear."_

_She gave him a long glance. "...you've changed from when I last saw you," she murmured. "No, that's not right. You've become more like you were when we first met."_

_"Is that what you're getting at, now?" Jay sounded faintly distasteful. "It's been two years. People change. We grow older. Wiser. Less naive. Are you seriously still entertaining the fairy-tale idea that everything should be the same as it was back then?"_

_"Jay, that's not what I--"_

_"You said you had somewhere to be, did you not?" The mocking lilt had returned to his voice. He was already leaving; she could only watch his retreating back. "I'll pick you up at eight, Miss Valens."_

Well, he wasn't the only one who'd changed after Shirley's death. They all had: Raynard and Sandor had become a lot quieter, grimmer and as resigned as she had ever seen them; even Norma seemed more subdued, as hard as she tried to hide it. And then...well, and then there was Coolidge. The last she'd heard of him, he'd still been sequestering himself on the Legacy, blindly pursuing his stupid, self-destructive quest. More than anyone else, he was the one who worried her. Sometimes--often--she would be working on legislation in the Lord's House or trying, with little success, to navigate the power games of the nobles, and find herself longing to just leave all of this, commission a boat and go see him, consequences be damned. But she knew her place was here. There were people depending on her.

"Lady Valens! Lady Valens!" Arthur's yells cut through her reverie. Arthur--he was one of those people depending on her. His mother had been one of their scullery maids eight years ago, back before everything. When Chloe, having been restored to her former position, had tracked her down again, she'd found that the woman had fallen ill. It was a chronic disorder, one that made her unfit for any work. Arthur had been holding down three jobs to support her.

He was a good person and he worked hard, but he could be a little...enthusiastic at times. To put it mildly.

"What is it?" Chloe asked, steadying the lamp he'd set wobbling. "Did someone come to the door?"

"What? No," Arthur panted, "no--there hasn't been anyone the whole evening, it's just that--"

She frowned. "That isn't good," she muttered. "It isn't like Jay to be late, and if he still isn't here...."

Arthur hesitated. "Well, ah, Lady Valens, actually, there's something you need to--"

"Your servants are clearly all paragons of competency, Chloe."

Chloe blinked and looked up. Jay stood in the threshold to the room, arms folded cockily and amusement lighting up his eyes. He, as well, was immaculately dressed; Chloe was reminded every time she looked at him that he was now almost twenty.

He certainly seemed older and much more serious than before, and if their previous conversation was still weighing on him, he didn't show it. "I must say," Jay continued. "I'm quite impressed by how well-run and efficient this place is."

Well, if he was still making fun of her like this, things couldn't be that bad. "_Jay_. Stop making fun of me!"

"But I'm not making fun of you, Miss Valens." The innocent expression on his face told her that he must be enjoying this a great deal. "Merely your household."

"Well, stop doing that!--wait." She turned to Arthur, furrowing her brow. "I thought you said no one had come to the door?" she asked slowly.

"Ah..." Arthur scratched his head sheepishly. "He...didn't come to the door, actually. He kind of just snuck in."

There was a smile playing about Jay's lips.

"I--_Jay_--" Chloe sighed. She could feel a headache coming on. "Never mind. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Does this mean you're ready, then?"

"Quite ready. Are you ready to be disappointed, Chloe?"

Chloe squared her shoulders. "I can't let myself think that way."

"Whatever keeps you delusions afloat, I suppose," Jay said dismissively, making a beeline for the stairs. "Your carriage awaits, madam."

"Jay. Stop that."

As he turned back to face her, his hand floating above the stair-rail, he smiled slightly. "I'm not sure what you're talking about, Miss Valens. I was merely pointing out a fact."

"Y-you're making a mockery of our customs, that's what you're doing!"

"Oh, am I? I'll have to take care not to do it in the future."

"Stop playing innocent, Jay!" How many times had she yelled at him like this, back before everything? It was almost comforting.

"I'm surprised at you, Chloe. I would never say something I didn't mean."

Chloe gritted her teeth. 'Almost' was the operative word there, it seemed.

-o-

"I suppose I should lay out the mission parameters, so we're clear on everything." Once they'd entered the carriage, Jay's face had turned deadly serious. "I'll be posing as one of your little...charity cases. It's the least suspicious story, considering your stature and general personality, and it'll give me an excuse to talk to the servants at the formal. My name's Mason, Smith if you absolutely must have a last name, and tell them--oh, I don't particularly care, tell them I'm the orphaned son of your old butler or something. Does that work for you?"

"I--_charity cases_?" Chloe started to stand up, then realized, as her head collided with the roof of the carriage, that that had been a really bad idea. "I don't take in _charity cases_--"

Jay rolled his eyes. "Are you getting _offended_ now? What else do you expect me to call, say, Arthur? He certainly can't be a qualified servant; from what I saw of him, I'm surprised he hasn't destroyed your entire house yet."

Chloe shook her head. "That's--you don't understand, all right? When I lost my name seven years ago, I had to let my servants go, and it ruined most of their lives. This is the least I can do to make up for that! It's my responsibility to them, and I can't shirk my responsibilities. As a knight, and as the head of the house of Valens, it's my duty to protect these people." _That's right. That's why I have to stay here. I can't just..._

She thought she saw Jay look askance with something like guilt. "In any case," he said, "that's the background I'm using."

"All right. I suppose you _are_ the expert here."

Silence. Jay seemed, for the moment at least, to be lost in thought. There was a wistful look on his face.

At long last, he looked up. "...how's Senel doing, by the way?" he asked. "Is he till trying to beat diplomacy into the Radiant's heads?"

"Coolidge...he's...." Chloe glanced down. She got a sick sort of feeling in her stomach every time she thought about him out there, in some cave on the Legacy, yelling and carrying on uselessly, attempting to argue into the Radiant the kind of peace that seemed to have died along with Shirley. "As far as I know, yes. He's still convinced that's the best way to carry on Shirley's legacy, by shouting at the Radiant until they agree to talk. It's--despicable!" She shook her head. "He's an idiot and a coward. I told him countless times to come to Gadoria to stay with me, but he won't listen."

Jay shrugged. "Senel never listens when he thinks he's right."

"He doesn't, does he." _I should have hit him again._ "Why the sudden interest, by the way?"

"Who said I was interested? I was only making conversation."

She sighed. Jay was as difficult as ever. "Anyway. I didn't ask you last time we met--with everything going on, it must have slipped my mind. How have you been these last two years?"

"Quite well, thank you. As you might imagine, my work's kept me very busy." He smiled again. "I can't tell you about the details, as you might also imagine. That's classified information."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." She smiled back. "It's good to hear you've been doing well, at least." _You don't really look like you've been doing well_, she thought, but decided to keep that to herself. It probably wasn't a good idea to start an argument here.

Jay shrugged. "I suppose. And you? How have you been doing?"

"Oh...all right, I suppose." She glanced out the window, where the behemoth buildings of the financial district loomed over them, bathed in the light of the setting sun. "As a member of one of the hundred noble families, I'm entitled to a legislative seat in the Lord's House, so I spend a lot of time there--I'm actually one of the only female members. There are a few bills I'm trying to get passed, but...."

"But you're having trouble?" he finished, not looking surprised at all. It was a little disheartening, to be honest.

Just then, they turned a corner sharply; Chloe held onto the carriage seat to brace herself. "It's--a-ah!--sobering, I suppose. I was surprised by the attitudes of some of my fellow members." She spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully. "It reminded me--even before Shirley...you know, we still had a lot of work to do. It's been hard to convince other people to come around on the whole Radiant issue, especially."

"You think charging in and trying to bowl over the opposition is the way to solve everything. That might be why."

Chloe frowned. "You sound like Arturius."

"Who now?"

"He's just another noble. We've worked together on some measures." _He's absolutely insufferable._

"You certainly seem fond of him," Jay remarked dryly.

"I--" Chloe straightened. "I neither like nor dislike Arturius. It wouldn't be proper for me to speak badly of another member of the Lord's House."

"Hmm," said Jay. "It seems you've changed too."

"W-what do you mean?"

The carriage stopped just as Jay was opening his mouth to speak. "You were never concerned with the niceties before," he said. "Shall I help you out, Lady Valens?"

Chloe rolled her eyes at the use of her name. "There's no need...Mason," she added, after a pause. "I'm perfectly capable of doing it on my own."

"Good, you remembered," murmured Jay in an undertone. "I was expecting you to forget." He raised his voice to normal pitch again. "If you're sure then, miss."

"I am."

She held open the carriage door for him, and he widened his eyes at her. "Oh, please don't do that for me, Lady Valens. It would be an insult to your station."

"It's not a problem," Chloe said firmly. She could already tell this was going to be a very long night. "You're my escort for the evening, so there's no such thing as station or class here. We're all equal--and would you _please_ stop that?" she added in a low hiss.

He snorted softly. "Oh, if you _insist_, Lady Valens, how could I possibly refuse?"

-o-

As usual, the Morrihan family had spared no expense in their hosting of the formal--apparently, this time, they'd seen fit to cover their entire front lawn (the expansive walk, on the other hand, was kept bare, which Chloe was grateful for) with a thin coat of snow. She'd heard that a large shipment of ice had been delivered to their doorstep a few days ago. Now she knew why.

It wasn't just the snow either: there were a number of gigantic ice sculptures lining the walk as well, each one depicting a famous Gadorian legend. There was the Enchanted Weavress holding court alongside The Peasant Who Tamed A Gaet (the gaet, Chloe noted, did not seem to be anywhere near actual size), ancient thunder beasts being led out to dance by the Six Waltzing Milkmaids, and, right up against the entrance to the manor, in pride of place, the first Gadorian knight, accompanied by his Plucky Lady Love, who, embarrassingly enough, had been Chloe's hero growing up. Er. Heroine, that was.

Each of the sculptures was holding a lantern from which tiny, faint pinpricks of light emanated. As Chloe approached them, she realized with a jolt that the pinpricks were fireflies. _How useless_, she thought. It had undoubtedly taken their servants hours to catch enough fireflies for this.

Jay--or Mason, she supposed she would have to get used to thinking of him like that for the time being--craned his neck to look all around them, as if the sight of snow, or giant ice sculptures (or the ridiculous expenditures of noble families) was completely foreign to him. His gaze darted first to the left, then the right--she couldn't tell whether he was just keeping his cover or trying to gather information as well. As they approached the entrance, she reached for his arm.

Thankfully for the last shreds of Chloe's dignity, the servant at the door barely raised an eyebrow at Mason and his behavior. "Sir Chloe Valens, was it?"

"Yes," Chloe confirmed. "And this is my escort for the evening."

"You're on the list. Go right ahead."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jay raise his eyebrows at her.

Chloe had to stop herself from sighing; she knew exactly what he meant by that gesture, and it was something she was just a little tired of talking about. "I might be the heir to a noble house," she explained, looking carefully ahead, "but I consider myself a knight of Gadoria before anything else, and I prefer to be referred to as such while I'm in the public sphere. It occasionally causes minor issues like this one, but...it's just something that's important to me."

There was no answer; whether it was from Jay's flagrant lack of consideration for others or Mason's absorption in his surroundings, she didn't know. In any case, he had returned to giving the room a careful once-over, taking everything from the tables to the wide, glittering dance floor to the full orchestra playing something they claimed was music straight from the Terises era. Chloe forced a patient smile onto her face and led him over to one of the tables.

After what seemed like an age, he finally turned his gaze back on her. "Do you need anything, Lady Valens? Refreshment? I'd be happy to get you something."

"I--ah, not at this moment, Mason." Chloe motioned for him to sit before lowering her voice. "Perhaps we should--"

"A-ah! H-hello, sir!" Mason said perhaps more loudly than was necessary, practically leaping out of his seat. Chloe resisted the urge to bury her face in her hands. Slowly, she turned to look behind her.

As look would have it, the man approaching their table happened to be the last person she wanted to see.

"Chloe! You certainly look dashing. Terribly debonair." Arturius gave her a knowing smirk. The woman on his arm--Chloe was sure she didn't recognize her; she didn't look anything like the last six or seven women he'd taken to formals this year--allowed her bored countenance to reveal a hint of amusement.

"Good _evening_, Arturius." Chloe straightened reflexively, smoothing down the front of her jacket a little. "I hope you've been well?"

"Oh, just splendid. These gatherings always provide the greatest entertainment." Arturius chuckled. "And speaking of entertainment...who's that handsome young man on your arm?"

She bristled. "His _name_ is Mason, for your information, and I'll thank you not to refer to him in that way," she said firmly. "He happens to be my escort this evening. You could stand to be a little more polite."

"Well, of course." There was an infuriatingly indulgent expression on Arturius' face. "I always give respect where respect is due. Mason, is it? And you're a friend of our Chloe's?"

Mason kept his eyes cast carefully downward, focused on his hands. "Y-yes. Lady Valens has been very kind to me, sir."

"Yes," Arturius murmured, "she does that. I don't suppose you'd be willing to elaborate more on the circumstances of your meeting, Chloe?"

Chloe held her chin high and looked him straight in the eyes. "He's a friend. And that's all you need to know, Arturius."

Arturius had not yet stopped smiling. "I won't inquire further, then." His grin was as thin and sharp as a fine blade, his eyes still boring into hers. "It's a pleasure, Mason. Now. Why don't you run off and get Miss Valens some refreshment? That would be the polite thing to do, after all."

"_Arturius._"

"It's all right, Lady Valens," Mason said, so softly that she could barely hear him. "If that's what Sir--Sir Arturius thinks is best."

"Precisely so," Arturius said jovially.

Chloe waited until Jay had disappeared into the distance to fold her arms and scowl. "Arturius. I won't have you intimidating my escort."

Arturius beckoned a waiter over to refill his glass of champagne. "Chloe, Chloe, Chloe," he began. "Oh, excuse me. I seem to have forgotten my manners. _Lady _Valens, it's all in good fun. Besides, a little intimidation will be good for him, don't you think?"

Silence.

"What did you want?" Chloe asked finally, pressing her lips together.

There was a shrug. "Who said I wanted anything?" By all appearances, her colleague had turned his attention to the couple holding court at a nearby table. Finally, he shrugged away from the embrace of his partner. "Annia. Do you mind? I believe Lady Valens and I have some important business to discuss."

The woman's eyebrows contracted. "That's fine," she said curtly, excusing herself with a slight bow of the head. She slunk off into the distance.

Chloe watched her go. "I think you upset her," she remarked dryly.

"She'll get over it," Arturius replied, with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Or she won't, and I'll have to find someone else to take to the next formal. It isn't as though there's a shortage of women eager to marry into one of the hundred noble families. As I'm sure you know," he added with a significant look.

"I don't, actually." There had been piles upon piles of letters, calling cards, and various other entreaties, not to mention several visits (made in varying states of desperation) to her doorstep, but after Chloe had made her disinterest in marrying clear, they had largely stopped. "I haven't received such offers in years."

Arturius smiled thinly. "As always, Chloe, you could do far more to keep to the standards of our society than you are now. Your influence is directly proportional to your reputation, you know."

"And by that," Chloe returned hotly, "you mean that a single female knight in the House of Lords makes our colleagues even more uncomfortable than a married one does. I've told you many times: I'll do a lot of things to help advance the cause of peace, but I refuse to sacrifice my heart."

His eyes alighted sharply upon her face. "Do you mean to tell me that you're already interested in someone, _sir _Valens?"

"I didn't say that."

He drank deeply from his glass. "It doesn't have anything to with that Mason character, does it? He's...an intriguing sort."

Chloe was fairly certain the expression on her face right now adequately conveyed her disbelief. "Of course not. Is that why you sent that woman away?"

"It was one of them." In one swift gulp--surprisingly undignified for one as concerned with appearances as he--he downed the rest of the champagne. "Let's move somewhere more private, shall we? The walls have ears."

'Somewhere more private' turned out to be a small room off the hall connecting the large ballroom with the kitchen: Arturius pressed a folded handkerchief into one of the waiter's hands before opening the door and gesturing for her to enter. "That was a diamond ring--they shouldn't bother us here. Who is he?"

"I already told you who he is," replied Chloe; she didn't pretend not to know whom he was talking about.

"Come now." Arturius leaned forward intently. "With all your secrets, all your history, not to mention your troublesome refusal to follow even our most basic rules of etiquette, do you really expect me to believe it's as simple as all that?"

_This isn't good_. She kept her face carefully impassive--she didn't want to think about what Jay would say if she slipped up and got them both caught, never mind the consequences for her position. "You don't have to believe me, but it is."

"Hmm." After two years collaborating with him, she knew Arturius far better than she'd ever wanted to; the sharp, alive look on his face alone told her that the gears of his mind were working at an alarming speed. "A friend, you say? I don't recall you having many friends among _our_ people. Perhaps someone from your past...? One of the other sacred eren?" He shook his head. "No, no, not even _you _would be that stupid."

Inwardly, Chloe breathed a sigh of relief.

"Of course, that only leaves a few options. I've never seen or heard of this Mason, which means he's probably..." He sighed in that exasperated way of his. "I'll go out on a limb and guess he's related to a servant of yours or something? It would suit you."

_Am I really known for being someone who would drag servants to social functions_? Chloe wondered. She might not be quite as...dispassionate as the rest of her peers (or as elitist, she thought privately), but something in her bristled at the idea that she would be so foolhardy. "And what if he is? Does it really matter?"

"It would only make him a commoner," Arturius retorted smoothly. "No, worse than a commoner. Have you gone absolutely _insane?_"

When this was over, Chloe decided, she was going to give Jay an earful about his harebrained cover stories. "He doesn't work for me, his father doesn't work for me anymore either, and he's a friend. I don't see what's wrong with it."

"Except for the part where it violates about six unspoken rules of propriety?"

"Rules that exist for no good reason."

Arturius scoffed. "Act like the noble you are for once in your life, _Lady Valens_. Rules are rules, whether you think them just or not. Are you deliberately trying to undermine our bill's passage?"

Chloe stopped in her tracks. "I'm only the public voice," she said finally. "You said it yourself--this is all nothing more than a sham. It shouldn't matter how I look to other nobles; they all know I'm only there to provide a proper _pretense_."

There was a distinctly unamused snort. "Bitter, Chloe?"

She glared.

"Anyway, that's not the point. If you are purged from the noble families," Arturius said quietly, "you can't exactly do that, now can you?"

It was as though time had suddenly stopped for her. "...are you saying that's a possibility?"

His expression was serious. "If you continue on as you have been, it could be."

Silence. Chloe tried to formulate a response, but none seemed to be forthcoming.

"You hadn't considered it?" Arturius sounded a little as though he was speaking to a small child. "Really, now. Look at your situation. You're a single, female knight attempting to head one of the hundred noble families--one who has already failed at her duties, I might add--"

"Cut it _out_, Arturius."

"--_and_," he continued, as though she hadn't interrupted him at all, "one who's known for repeatedly and flagrantly disregarding the rules of our society, to the point where she invites a _servant's son _to a formal ball. And then she decides she'll lobby the highest legislative body in our country to extend the hand of friendship to a race of--_people_--who were responsible for the near-destruction of our capital."

"Shirley had nothing to do with that!" she cried indignantly. "She was _used_--"

"Do you want everyone at the party to hear what you're saying?" Arturius gave her a withering look. "Because I assure you, you're succeeding in that. I don't care whether you think I'm being fair or not, but these are the facts. The next time you need an escort, swallow your pride and ask a nobleman."

"I plan to," she replied, unable to keep the resentment out of her voice. If it hadn't been for the Radiant peace treaty, she would have resigned this ridiculous post a long time ago.

"And if you can't find anyone to go with you--" A cocky smile played across his face. "Well, then. I'm sure _I _could swallow my pride for the sake of a favor."

-o-

Nervous, straight-backed Mason waited until their carriage had taken them a considerable distance away from the palace before letting his posture and expression morph into something more like Jay's. "Your colleague is certainly very friendly, Chloe." (Arturius had seen them off at the door, and brought some more of his placid condescension for Mason with him.)

"I know. He reminds me of you."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jay blink. "Does he really?"

"A little," Chloe admitted. "But--sorry. I was being a little unfair."

"Hmm." He drummed his fingers idly against the wall. "You two seem...close. For lack of a better term."

She let her jaw drop. "That's--how dare you even suggest that?! He's completely...."

There was a sigh. "That's not what I meant," he explained patiently. "I simply thought the members of the hundred noble families typically referred to each other by last name."

For several seconds, the only sound that could be heard was the _clip-clop _of the horses' trot. Chloe glanced out of the window. They were traveling down Third Street now.

"I suppose I just got used to it after a while," she said quietly, finding her voice at last. "It's not a big deal, anyway. I might not like Arturius, but he's been invaluable in helping to get some of my legislation passed. We've been working together for a few years now...."

That was probably an overnice way of putting it. In practice, she was following Arturius' direction considerably more often than he followed hers.

Jay, who had been staring into the distance up until that point, leaned forward, giving her a curious look. "Two years ago, you would have told him to get lost, and that would have been the end of that."

She looked down at her hands. "That's the second time you've said something like that tonight."

In her mind's eye, she could see a face, one with eyes cast downward--hear another voice, tinged with foreign regret. _(It's weird, C. You never let things stick to you like this before, you know?)_

He just raised an eyebrow.

"W-well, I..." To be honest, it was something she didn't like to think about. How different they all were. How different she might be. "I suppose it's like you said. It's been two years. It would be strange if we hadn't all...changed, a little."

On his face was as open a look of sadness as she'd seen on him in more than two years. "Yes. It would."

She swallowed. They sat in silence the rest of the way back.


End file.
